Challenge Idea: Namikaze family in the Grand line
by Kezman1993
Summary: Minato and Kushina are transported to the O.P world after sealing the Kyuubi. 17 years later, Kuma sends Naruto to the O.P world and he joins Luffy on his quest to be the King of the Pirates. (Starts before Buggy arc) Naruto x Vivi Naruto x Robin


**Story idea**: Minato and Kushina are transported to Windmill Village after sealing the Kyuubi. 17 years later, after the 4th Ninja war, Naruto arrives in the same world and joins the Straw Hat pirates. Starts right after Romance Dawn arc

Genin age is 14 not 12

**Challenge story backstory summary**:  
After the Kyuubi sealing, Minato and Kushina are transported the East Blue to Windmill Village (luffy's hometown). They stay there for 7 - 10 years, making friends with the villagers, especially Luffy and Ace (Whether they raise Luffy and Ace or are just a major part of their lives are up to you). They train them in speed and hand to hand combat, raising them almost like their children, all the time remembering Naruto, hoping he is doing ok. They tell Luffy and Ace about Naruto, Luffy and Ace hope to meet him one day.  
By the time Luffy leaves (at 17), he is stronger and quicker.  
Minato and Kushina leave the village and explore, along the way they come across Cocoyashi and make friends with Nami and Nojiko, travelling to the grand line, meeting Nico Robin and befriending her and looking after her for some time (1-3 years). Eventually Minato joins the Whitebeard pirates making a name for himself (Yellow Flash as usual) and makes a name for himself with the World Government and Kushina joins the revolutionaries, also becoming well known. Minato and Kushina learn Naruto has arrives in the O.P world through the toads.

Meanwhile, Naruto has a troubled childhood, being beaten and neglected by only the civilian population and certain shinobi. The majority of the shinobi respect him, he also makes friends with Anko, Kakashi, Asuma and the rookie nine minus Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke is not a massive jerk (he doesnt expect everything to be given to him, he still thinks he is better then everyone, Sakura is still a sasuke fan girl, improves after Chunin exams). Teams remain the same (Naruto is stronger as he has had actual training by Asuma, Kakashi and Anko). Canon until chunin exams (Haku survives and comes back to the leaf, becomes Naruto's girlfriend)  
Chunin exams are normal for the most part, Sasuke still gets curse seal. Fights are the same (except Naruto has an easier time). Hokage still dies after battle with snakey, Naruto Gaara fight is normal.  
Tsunade retrieval arc is canon. Naruto becomes Chunin and learns of parents, gets parents estate and jutsu library. Sasuke leaves the village, Naruto defeats him however Kabuto turns up and incapicates Naruto then takes Sasuke back to Snakey. Civilian council are upset however Shinobi are not, Naruto leaves with Pervy sage for 2 years (gets extremely strong, low level jounin. learning primarily Wind and Lightening techniques).  
Shippuden is canon up to the war (Naruto also meets his parents the same way as they believed that they would die).  
During the Juubi/Madara fight, Haku sacrifices herself to save Naruto, Naruto gains Rinnegan, wins then becomes the hero of the elemental nations. Sasuke helps the allied shinobi forces then returns to the village.  
Even though everyone is happy, Naruto is depressed. Back at the village 3 days after, he recieves a message through the toads from an anomous person saying that he is not alone (from Minato and Kushina).  
4 days later he meets Kuma who asks Naruto if he wants to go on a trip, Naruto replies he want to get away from the village, Kuma tells him to pack all his stuff within 2 hours (Naruto packs all jutsu scrolls and weapons including Hirashin Kunai and Mothers blade (name optional) Kuma sends Naruto to Orange Town days before Nami, Luffy and Zoro arrive. Naruto help Luffy with Buggy and then joins his crew. Sakura watches as Naruto disappears and is scared at first. Konoha are upset about his disappearance but communication via the toads, they realize that his is safe and where he wants to be at present. (Toads can travel cross universe's cause why not)

All of the above is backstory for the sake of modeling Naruto's character and his attitude towards certain topics (Choppers friendship issues etc).

**Naruto x Vivi x Robin. M rated with lemons.**  
Story starts after Naruto wakes up on the day that Luffy and Zoro arrive in Orange town. Above information may be used for flashbacks or whenever necessary.

**Suggested story points:**

Nakamaship (Naruto considers every member family)

Naruto's strength is just below an Admiral

Naruto is a master in Wind and Lightening jutsu, decent in water jutsu (Uzumaki techniques), average in fire and decent in Earth. No genjutsu, above average jounin in taijutsu, sannin in ninjutsu, expert in fuinjutsu, expert in kenjutsu (better then Zoro with 1 sword style, can defeat Zoro using 2 swords, gives Zoro a good fight using 3 swords).

Naruto does not eat a devil fruit

His crew are amazed by his abilities, believe devil fruit at first

Naruto is very secretive about his past

Naruto has Rinnegan (Knows Almight Push, Universal Pull, Soul devour ability. Does not learn to use paths, mechanical abilities. Learns resurrection but can only do one person at a time, needs a rest period of couple of months between uses)

Naruto can use Storm release and Wood Release

Naruto's inherited blade (Kushina's blade) has the same ability as Samehada, can affect logia users)

Sage mode can also affect logia users (Naruto can gather sage energy quicker then canon)

Between Whiskey Peak and Alabasta, Naruto learns to use the Hirashin (only with the Kunai)

Naruto can summon Toads and the 9 tail fox

Vivi helps Naruto move on past Haku (She realizes that it cannot be permanent as Naruto is a pirate and she is a princess)

Naruto saves Robin even though Luffy defeats Crocodile

Ace recognizes Naruto as Minato's son but doesn't tell him how he knows (Minato and Kushina told Luffy that Naruto probably believes them both dead, he also thinks it would be better for Naruto to find out himself they they are alive)(Luffy thinks there is something familiar about Naruto, doesnt see connection. During Alabasta arc, Ace tells Luffy about who Naruto is after they get seperated from rest of crew)

Ace gives Naruto a vivre card from his father, tells him its a secret who its from

Naruto saves Robin even though Luffy defeats Crocodile

Robin recognises Naruto immediately as Minato's son (Doesn't tell him)

Robin finds Naruto interesting and attractive (although she won't tell him)

Further on, Naruto becomes official first mate (after a serious swordfight with Zoro (sometime after Skypiea)

During Ennis Lobby, Naruto ruins the Buster Call

Naruto and Robin get together after Ennis Lobby

Naruto reveals everything after Ennis Lobby: Kyuubi, his past, the war, Haku, everything. No one on the crew cares about Kyuubi, Luffy thinks its awesome.

Garp tells Naruto that Minato is alive

Kuma sends Naruto to Minato after Sabody incident.

Naruto helps Luffy in Whitebeard War Whether Ace survives is up to you

Naruto's bounty is always just a small amount lower then Luffy's till after Whitebeards war where is becomes the same as Luffy's after he becomes recognized as the son of the Yellow Flash and the revolutionary devil (insert appropriate nickname for Kushina). Naruto's nickname is up to you (please make it fox/kitsune related)

**Crew relationships:  
**Luffy treats him like a brother and listens to his advice  
Zoro respects his strength and treats him as a rival/best friend  
Nami thinks he's cute but treats him like a brother  
Usopp treats him as a brother, asks him for advice about new weapons  
Sanji respects his strength but is jealous cause he is a hit with the ladies  
Chopper treats him as an older brother (close cause they had very similar pasts)  
Robin is interested/intrigued by him, suprised by his loyality, has crush on him  
Franky thinks he is SUPER (had to :)  
Brook likes him as a good friend

**Naruto's personality:**  
More mature but still happy go lucky

Very caring of the crew and his friends Opts to spend a lot of time with Chopper and later on, Robin

Prefers to use his sword first, jutsu if necessary (or again multiple enemies). Kunai are generally only thrown

Likes to act like Luffy, can be serious and deep at times

Smarter than he acts

**Author guidelines:**

Suggested ages: Naruto/Luffy/Nami/Usopp are 17 Zoro is 20 Sanji is 21 Robin is 25 Vivi is 16

Please use English language. No use of: Gomen, hai, arigato etc

Jutsu/Devil Fruit power technique names can be either (up to the writer)

Suffix usage such as: -kun, -chan, -san are up to the writer

Backstory is not neccessary to write chapters about but up to the writers discression. Title is up to the writer. The time periods may be incorrect, please adjust as necessary, trying to keep same basic timeline. Good Luck and thank you for accepting this challenge.


End file.
